


Your hands are cold

by sirona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Scene from That Film. Or, a <i>Pride and Prejudice</i> drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hands are cold

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't actually know what this is. I blame _Pride and Prejudice_ being on telly this morning. And that scene came on, and all I could think about was what Steve would be feeling if it had been him walking away from Danny's house, the future sparkling with potential, and not been able to sleep before he talked to his beloved again.
> 
> So. Here's That Scene, Steve/Danny style. As you would no doubt be aware, I don't own most of the dialogue. That would be my beloved Miss Austen's genius stretching its fingers.

Walking away from Danny's house had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. This time, though, this time there had been hope, tentative and fleeting, lodged somewhere deep inside him. Danny had smiled at him, openly and without guile, without that ever-present suspicion of their early days, even before Steve's pathetic excuse for a proposal. Steve had never screwed up something so bad in all his life as he had done that outpouring of hope and emotion, so much of it that he'd had to keep himself locked away behind that shield of indifference just to get through it. He should have known that would never work on Danny.

Still, there was Chin, securing the lovely Malia's affections at last, with Danny looking happily on, and Steve had felt accomplished in a way so wholly different from any experience he'd had in his life -- leaving his own motives and desires behind, focusing his attention on another person's happiness entirely.

And then Mary and Kono had run laughing into the house, thoroughly devious smiles lighting both their faces, babbling something about the ball they'd just left. About how Mary had asked Kono to speak to Danny about maybe dating Steve if Danny was passing on it, and Danny'd just about bitter her head off -- and Steve's chest felt about three sizes too big, and he was grinning at Kono, and Kono was beaming at him, and Mary was laughing and shaking her head at the two of them, and then Steve was running out of the house to start the long trek over to Danny's through fields covered in morning dew, uncaring of the early hour.

The sky was only just starting to light up when he walked up to the Williams' home, covering that last patch of grass between them at a near run -- he felt too hot, too frantic, too desperate to get to Danny before anything else could go wrong and he lost him forever. Light mist was rising faintly from the little stream that ran through the house's back garden, and he was almost at the edge of it before he noticed a presence on the bridge that rose across. He snapped his head up only for his eyes to lock to Danny's wondering gaze. Danny looked at him with a strange expression on his face that made something lift buoyantly inside Steve, climb up his throat and turn his lips into a smile he was quite sure was too revealing.

Danny walked down the other side of the bridge just as Steve neared, and they came to a tentative stop facing each other.

"I couldn't sleep," Danny admitted ruefully. He was still in his clothes from the ball, only his shirt was untucked and his neckcloth was tugged undone around his neck. He had discarded his evening coat somewhere, and was wrapped in a heavy overcoat instead, to ward off the chill. Steve wanted to wrap him in his arms and keep him warm, always.

"Nor I," Steve confessed. "My sister and Kono..."

"Ah," Danny nodded, looking down in embarrassment. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looked away. "I am sorry about that. I'm afraid I did not behave in a very gentleman-like manner."

"Not at all," Steve jumped in, even as he felt his cheeks flush. It was his turn to look away. "It gave me reason to hope, as I had scarcely allowed myself to hope before," he added, looking down at Danny. There was a fetching hint of pink at the tops of Danny's cheekbones when he turned to look at Steve.

Steve took a deep breath and bit the bullet. "You are too generous to trifle with me," he said, taking a daring step forward, closer to Danny's heat, to the gentle, quietly hopeful look in his eyes. "If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me on the subject forever."

Danny still had that look in his eyes, face open and trusting. Steve felt warm all over, and he couldn't stop the small smile that quirked his lips the longer Danny remained silent. He moved closer still, until there was one more small step of distance remaining between them. He wished with all his being that Danny would take it.

"If, however, your feeling have changed, I will have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul, and I love--I love--" he swallowed compulsively, heart in his throat, choking on the sheer amount of _feeling_ that this man brought forth in him. "I love you," he finished, blinking a little because he could not bear to see Danny look away, only Danny didn't--"And I never wish to be parted from you from this day forth."

Danny looked at him for a moment, as though gauging his sincerity, though how he could still doubt Steve after all they'd been through was incomprehensible--

"Well then," Danny said, taking that last step towards Steve, closing the distance between them forever, Steve hoped. He reached out and took Steve's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss over his knuckles. Steve couldn't breathe for a moment, chest bursting with need for this loud, contrary, annoying man that he loved with all his heart.

Danny paused, looked up at him, and Steve braced himself, but all Danny said was, "Your hands are cold." And Steve knew, he knew in that moment that Danny was done fighting this, was done running away, and he was here with Steve, all the way.

Steve leaned down until his forehead was touching Danny's, and Danny pressed into the tiny caress, closing his eyes. Steve slid his hand until their fingers were linked together and their palms pressed against each other, like sealing a promise, and just breathed in Danny's breath, stroked Danny's cheek with careful fingers and just _existed_ , in that small, secret place between them.

\-----


End file.
